This Is How It All Began
by ILoveRedAndGreen123
Summary: When Red is thinking about how he met Platinum, and Green is thinking about how he met Blue, Platinum and Blue are making plans for a party at Red and Platinum's. Green and Blue will be staying there for the next few days. When Blue and Green arrive there...what happens next? RedxPlatinum & Green(m)xBlue(f). No flames/hate. Rating may be changed. In progress. Platinum and Blue
1. Chapter 1 - RedxPlatinum

I just wanna say again, that my name is Platinum, and my partner, her name is Blue. We think of Green as Gary Oak's counterpart, and Blue as the female. Hope you enjoy this one-shot I made. It was made by me, Platinum, alone just this time, because Blue wanted to sort out our other stories. Enjoy~! ^_^

.

.

.

This Is How It All Began (RedxPlatinum One-Shot)

.

.

.

(Red's P.O.V.)

I am currently lying down on the sofa, Platinum sleeping with me in my arms. It's been a really rough day, so we found ourselves napping. Of course, I woke up, and started thinking…

This is how it all began with me and Platinum…..

I was battling a challenger on Mt. Silver one day, and after I won, a few hours later, a challenger by the name Lyra came, and beat me. I was pretty sad, and decided to stop.

A few days later, a young lady, who looked to be around 13, (same age as me) came up. She didn't look like anyone I've seen in Kanto, so she was probably from somewhere else. I ignored her and kept my back turned around, facing the edge of the cliff as always.

"Hello!? Is anyone here!?" the voice cried out. I was a bit annoyed, and finally decided to respond.

"Who is it? And why are you here?" I answered back. The blizzard was slowly subsiding, so my voice sounded a bit louder.

"I am Platinum Berlitz of the Sinnoh region. I came here just for some sight-seeing is all," her delicate voice answered back. She wasn't like anyone other girl I met. Her voice was so…beautiful. I couldn't help but blush.

'Arceus help me. Am I actually falling in love? I can't be… I wonder how Green and Blue are doing…' I shook off the thought and answered back, "Are you here to battle me as well?"

"No, I'm not… Don't mind me," she smiled a bit and took out a Pokeball. "I'll be heading back down. Wait, I didn't catch your name…" She trailed off.

"R-red. Red Saiko, that's my name," I sounded like a complete idiot.

"Hmm… That's a nice name. I should get going now," Platinum threw her Pokeball and out came a Pokemon… A Giratina, that's its name I think.

"Wait! Please don't leave now, I…" What was I even thinking? "I just wanted to say…could we ever meet each other again?"

"Maybe we can," and with that, she smiled another gorgeous smile, and took off on her Giratina.

From that day onwards, she came back to Mt. Silver every month, and somehow convinced to come back down to Pallet Town. Green and Blue, of course, were really surprised. I gathered up my courage, and asked Platinum out. And so, we started dating, and here we are now, sleeping on the couch. It's been 6 years since we first met, and I hope to propose to her soon.

Platinum stirs in her sleep, and wakes up a little.

"Mm…Red, are you alright?" Platinum asks.

"I'm fine," I smiled back at her. Did I mention that the only few times I smiled are because of Platinum, my brothers and my mom?

"Well, I'm gonna prepare dinner," she responds. "Maybe you should take a quick nap and I'll wake you up when I'm finished?"

I nod, and before she leaves, I grab her arm, and pull her in for a kiss. Our lips meet, and she blushes a lot, even though we've went farther than this a few times. I let go of her, and she smiles once more before going to the kitchen. She pops her head back into the living room and says…

"Oh, and I'm gonna invite Green and Blue as well, so be ready~!" She goes back to the kitchen and I fall asleep finally, and I think about it all over again, because

This is how it all began.

.

.

.

Whew, that was really hard to write by myself. xD Hope you all enjoyed it.

~Platinum


	2. Chapter 2 - GreenxBlue

Well guys, I made an alternate-version of the other one-shot I made. Hope you enjoy it because it's GreenxBlue which is…OldRivalShipping? Anyways, what's the name of the RedxPlatinum shipping? O.O I just said Game/MangaPearlShipping, but I wanna know the real name.

Anyways,

**This Is How It All Began – GreenxBlue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was almost time for Green and Blue to eat dinner. Blue was chatting on the phone with Platinum, while Green stared off into space.

Green was trying to get some sleep, but how could he? He was hungry. He was slowing drifting off to sleep, and then, he started to remember…this is how it all began.

(Green's P.O.V. Flashback)

"Hmm… I wonder if I should go to back to Pallet Town first or Viridian City…"

I was walking around the Magnet Train Station in Saffron City, when I saw a young woman about my age. She looked really lost, so I went to go help her.

"Hello there. Are you lost?" I waited. She didn't seem to notice me ask, and kinda stumbled over and sorta, um, pushed me over by accident, so she was on top of me.

"Oh no, are you okay?!" I heard her say as she stood up and brushed dirt off of her clothes.

"I'm fine. I just asked if you were lost… What's your name?" I think I know her from somewhere… I wait again, for a response.

"My name is Blue. What about you- Oh wait, Green?!"

"Wait, Blue?!" Wow, I finally remembered…

"It's been so long!" she exclaims.

"Wanna head over to Viridian with me? I'm gonna go see Red after," I explain.

"Sure, let's go!"

And with that, we both go to Viridian City, and by the time we get there, its sunset. We talk about everything that's happened. A few months later…..

I'm at the park with Blue, and I figure…it's a perfect time to tell her how I really feel. Blue and I are sitting on a park bench, watching our Pokemon run about and play. It's almost night time, but not quite yet. I turn my head and look at Blue, who's watching the Pokemon with her beautiful blue eyes… Er, I didn't say anything! Scratch that! You all heard nothing!

"Blue… I need to tell you something," Blue turns her head and looks at me, too.

"It's been a few years, and I need to tell you how I feel. Er, uh, Blue…will you…marry me?" Oh man, that was hard to get out. I was blushing madly, and Blue was exactly the same as me.

"I…" she started. I hope I don't get rejected. "…accept!" she smiles. It's been so long since I've seen her smile. I smile back while looking like an idiot. I slip the ring on to her finger, and lean in close to her face, leaving only a few inches in-between us.

As I pull her closer, we're both blushing even more if that was even possible. I could tell she wanted me to hurry up, as if this was her life-long dream. Our lips meet in a short, but sweet kiss. I pull back, and smile.

"I-I…er, let's go see Red and Platinum," she looks really nervous, so I, not knowing what to do, agree with her, and we head off.

(End of flashback; still in Green's P.O.V)

"Green! Where are you?" Blue calls out.

I snap out of my thoughts and reply, "Over here!"

"Ah, there you are. I just wanted to tell you I'm gonna take a short nap. Didn't want you to worry, so I figured I'd tell you now," she gives her sincere smile, which is a really rare spectacle to see.

"Sleep with me?" Blue nods and comes over to me. She lies down, and I hold on to her. It's still a bit sunny outside, even though it was the evening. I pull her closer, and we both drift off to sleep, as our rings are gleaming in the sun.

I start thinking about everything all over again…why? Because,

This is how it all began.

.

.

.

I hope you all enjoyed it, and I added a few more things, and tried to improve my writing style. See you all later! ~Platinum


	3. Chapter 3 - The Walk to The Dinner

Hey guys! Decided to put up a new chapter! So, here you go. ~Platinum

This Is How It All Began

Chapter 3: The Walk to the Dinner Party

.

.

.

.

.

Green was tapping his foot impatiently. _'Arceus, how long does it take for a girl to get a lousy dress on?' _

"I'm ready! Let's go!" Blue rushed down the stairs with her sweater and her Pokéballs on her belt. The walk to Red and Platinum's house was not that long, considering that they lived on the same street. They walked into the afternoon breeze of autumn, as a nice orange leaf fell from a nearby tree. Blue of course, picked it up and looked at it carefully.

"This leaf…it reminds me of you, Green!" Blue said out loud before laughing.

"Why is that so?" Green sighed and kept his focus on his Pokéball.

While Green was not looking, Blue took a whole pile of leaves and threw them at Green and ran as fast as she could while laughing. Green of course, caught up to her on his Arcanine and scooped her up into his arms bridal style.

"Okay! I give in!" Blue yelled out in between giggles. Before Blue could say anything else, Green kissed her. Blue blushed madly while Arcanine just walked slowly, as to not drop its master and its master's fiancé.

They broke apart gasping for air, and before they knew it, they arrive at Red's house. The odd part you might ask? Well, Red and Platinum were on the porch watching the whole thing while sweat-dropping anime style.

Green and Blue blushed simultaneously.

~~~Blue's P.O.V. Starts~~~

We finally arrived at Red and Platinum's house-me and Green that is- and we were exhausted. Luckily Red and Platinum have this luxury dream house with everything. Once I got into their house, I plopped down on to the nearest bed and felt myself drift to sleep….only to be awoken a few minutes later by Green, so I punched him. Not too hard, but not too soft either.

Green and I straightened ourselves out, and went to the kitchen to sit down at the dining table. Platinum and Red's dining room as huge! I swear, you could have like, 30 people in it without them being squished!

Platinum's maids helped us out. Their names were Anne, Lucy, and Mary. Lucy was a really timid, shy girl, but really nice. Anne was like the older sister of the group, even though they weren't related. She was really helpful in everything, and was very caring. Mary was the type who couldn't just stand around with nothing to do. She always busied herself with something, and often asked me if I needed help.

Of course there were other maids, but I was only assigned three that would help in my stay. Turns out Green forgot to tell me we were staying over for a few days. Whoops. At least Platinum had a lot of extra clothes ready for me. She knows me so well! This is why we're best friends! I know a lot about her too.

Moving along, I just sat on a little chair-like cushion in the corner. Man, it was so comfortable! Platinum and Red lived this luxury life that even better than mines and Green's! Of course, Green and I also had a luxury life, but when you compare our house to this one, Red and Platinum surpass us by just a bit.

I sit down at the table, and try to start up a conversation. "So, Platinum, when will the food be ready? And what's for dinner anyways?"

"Dinner will be cooked soon. And you'll see about what food there will be. It's a surprise," her eyes blankly stared at the huge 50 inch television on the wall. Yep, they have a big life. I couldn't tell the emotion that was written on Platinum's face. I could only narrow it to bored, nervous, or excited.

"Hey Red, wanna battle after dinner?" Green asked. "We can have a tag-team battle, ya know." I actually liked that thought, considering how I brought all my Pokémon. I even remember from last time I came, that Red and Platinum had their own Pokémon Healing Center right in their own house!

"Sure." Red's answer was short, but enough to answer Green's question as Red draped an arm over Platinum's shoulder.

This was gonna be a long~ day. I could tell.


End file.
